Clash
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: With the possible loss of his pack looming over his head, Pein must find an Alpha to help run his little band of rogues. With time running out, he gets lucky and finds Sakura. An Alpha female with a burning hatred for Alpha Males. After making a deal with Pein and losing, Sakura ends up stuck with him as his mate. Full summery inside. Wolf Pack AU. Warnings Inside. BEING REWRITTEN
1. The Deal

**As I stated, I am doing a rewrite of the original story and will be uploading the rewritten and revamped chapters here instead of starting all over. It makes it easier on everybody, I think. If not, oh well? I guess, I don't know. But yeah, I figured that since I have to first chapter done already, I might as well get it up and the other chapters taken down. There aren't a whole lot of changes to the beginning of the story, but there is some new content in it.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy it. :)**

 **Warning; This story contains content that some readers may find disturbing. Mentions of rape, the death of children, mentions of gay bashing, more warnings to come as they appear in the story.**

 **You have been warned!**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review.!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

 **Summery;**

 ** _With the possible loss of his pack looming over his head, Pein must find an Alpha to help run his little band of rouges. With time running out, he gets lucky and finds Sakura. An Alpha female with a burning hatred for Alpha Males. After making a deal with Pein and losing, Sakura ends up stuck with him as his mate._** _ **After the loss of Pein's first mate, he must find another or relinquish the rights to his small pack of rouges. Thrown from their packs with no where else to go, he took them in and gave them a home. He isn't ready to give them up to anybody, even his second in command. With only a short time left to find his new mate or lose his pack to his second hand, he meet Sakura; a feisty wolf with a burning hatred for Alphas. When the two end up coming to an agreement and Sakura having to follow through with her part of the deal, she becomes his mate. Now the atrocities that were committed against her in the past are starting to come back to haunt her. Is Pein and his small band of rouges strong enough to protect her?**_

* * *

The forest was never without rain, it seemed the rain would forever shadow this place. Not that its inhabitants minded at all, it helped keep their cover from the 'legitimate' packs. In the Forest of the Forgotten, one pack reigned supreme. This pack was referred to as the Akatsuki. It was made up of some of the most ruthless wolves the country had ever seen.

Though the pack lacked numbers, each member excelled at one thing or another. Proving that they would continue to be of use to their leader, a massive ginger colored wolf with jagged piercings plunged into most of his body, named Pein. He led his pack with an iron paw, keeping his small pack in order. Rumors were spread far and wide stating that he was a ruthless leader that disposed of any and every wolf that he deemed unimportant.

They couldn't have been more wrong about him.

Though he led his pack in a strict manner, it was more so for their own good. Some of his pack were only mere children when he had taken them in and through doing so, had become almost a parental figure to the youngest members of his pack. While he did not mind that the younger members looked at him for parental guidance, it did not exempt them from the rules. Everyone was expected to carry their weight within the pack's ranks, regardless of their age.

While he wasn't as cruel as the rumors and stories dictated, it did not mean that he wasn't a person that should be crossed without hesitation. He was said to be one of the most powerful Alpha's that roamed the lands. While his pack was mostly safe from his wrath, the wolves that fought against his pack were not always as lucky. The senior members of his pack knew that he has not always been the bitter male that he had grown to be over the recent moons. It was a rare known fact that Pein had once been one of the most softhearted wolves that ever roamed the forest few packs currently called home.

It was said that moons ago, his mate was killed by an enemy pack. Not many members of the pack had known his former mate, Konan, but what they did know was that her death had changed their leader entirely. It was well known that Pein was a force to be reckoned with, whether he was in his wolf body or was walking around in the body of a man. He was never to be taken lightly. Before the death of his mate, he had been formidable. But, as it turned out, losing the female he had loved so dearly had changed him. The day she had died, he had mentioned to his pack that he didn't wish to mate another female.

Unfortunately, as the Alpha of his pack, he didn't have a choice, lest he give up his title as Alpha Male of the Akatsuki.

Now that he was once again an un-mated Alpha, he would be required to find another mate and this time, not allow her to die. An Alpha was not allowed to lead a pack if they were without a mate. Though his pack was filled with those who had been chased from their home packs for one reason or another, they still followed the laws of old, as it was the only real connection that they were still allowed to have with their former packs.

The ginger wolf had been without a mate for about five moons, or five months in human terms, his window of being without having a mate was closing in on him fast. If he was unable to find himself another mate worthy of the name of Alpha, he would have to relinquish his rights to his pack to his second in command, Zetsu. While he knew that his second in command would be more than capable of keeping his pack alive, he wasn't willing to let his leadership over them go so easily. His pack had looked to him in their darkest times and he was not about to abandon them because he refused to mate a female.

Zetsu was a strange wolf to say the very least. It seemed that the wolf's fur split evenly down the middle, one side being black as night and the other white as freshly fallen snow. His eyes were different colors as well, one was completely yellow, completely lacking an iris or pupil. His other was a shining blue side, his blue eye clashing beautifully with the white side of his body, while his yellow eye making his black side look more fearsome. It seemed that the wolfs fur wasn't the only thing that was split evening either, his personalities were much the same. The humans tended to refer to it as Bi Polar. They just called it Zetsu being Zetsu.

But still, the thought of leaving his pack in the hands of the one member of his pack that rarely made an appearance within its ranks bothered him. How was he supposed to even entertain the idea of leaving his pack in Zetsu's paws if the male was rarely even around? The pack would be in shambles by the end of the first week. While his pack was made up of some of the most powerful wolves that he'd had the honor of meeting, they still looked to him for guidance. And as long as that was what they wanted from him, he would not let them down like he had Konan.

He refused to let his pack down ever again. He would do everything in his power to stay by their side, no matter what the cost was.

Pein and the other members of the Akatsuki lived in a large cave that wads hidden behind a roaring waterfall. Though not may packs had the gall to attempt to attack them, they could never be too careful. The pack was only made up of nine wolves including himself and Zetsu. Though they were all strong in their own right, they wouldn't stand a chance if a large pack, say the Leaf or Sand, tried to take them out.

None of them were ready to meet their end quite yet so they chose to stay hidden when they were able to. They had hideouts hidden in numerous places throughout the forests, just in case that their main base of operations were ever to fall. That, or if they were out on an order and would not return until the next day. Pein preferred to take extra measures to ensure his pack's safety when he was not their to protect them He knew first hand that every member of his pack was more than capable of protecting themselves, but as their Alpha, it was his job to protect them no matter what.

They didn't enjoy having to basically hide away from the world within caves but it was better than dying prematurely. Most of them had thoughts of revenge in mind for their former packs. Most of them had been chased out for either being too different, or in one wolves case, being homosexual. Being homosexual was not uncommon, even for wolf packs. For one to be chased from their pack due to something so insignificant was thought to be cruel and indecent.

But then again, most of the larger packs did as they please, not caring about who they hurt in the process.

The ginger wolf let out a soft sigh before taking in the sleeping bodies of his pack members around him. Every single one of them was out like a light, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he watched his comrades sleep so peacefully. The smile was quickly erased away before anybody could awaken and see him showing any sort of emotions. He was known for being emotionless, he didn't need his pack think he was going soft on them. He'd never hear the end of it. He padded his way over to Zetsu's sleeping form and roughly shook him awake with a paw.

"What is it, Pein.", Zetsu asked, sleep lacing his voice heavily.

"I am going to hunt, do not let the others leave the cave until I have returned.", Pein explained in a hushed whisper. He really didn't need his other pack members asking him where he was going. He knew Zetsu wouldn't ask because, well, he already knew.

"Understood, be safe.", Zetsu nodded before going back to sleep.

Pein took glanced one last time at the members of his makeshift family before exiting their home beyond the waterfall.

* * *

Once Pein was about an hours walk away from his packs home, he scented the air. He caught a whiff of a freshly slain deer. He knew for a fact that there were no others packs in a few miles radius of his home and also knew that there were no bears or cougars in the area. He scented the air once again and smelled the faint scent of wolf. He concluded that there had to be a rouge hunting in his territory. His Alpha instincts told him that he needed to either chase the rouge from his territory or bring them back to his pack.

He lead a pack of rouges after all. He would find this rouge wolf and extend an invitation into his pack, as long as their exile from their pack wasn't due to something too horribly dastardly. Though, if he thought about it, he couldn't really turn them away due to their crimes, if they had committed one. One of his pack members had murdered his entire pack in cold blood after all. As long as the rouge had not been exiled due to raping another, he would not have an issue taking the wolf in. If they accepted his invitation, that is.

He honed his senses onto the scent of the rouge and took to the north where the scent seemed to be strongest.

After about a half mile of running, the scent seemed to be getting stronger. He came upon a small cliff that seemed to have a small cave dug into its interior. He could tell by the scent markings surrounding the area that not only was the rouge he was tracking a female, but she too, was and Alpha. Interesting indeed.

He cautiously made his way down the side of the cliff, keeping a sharp ear out just in case the female decided to try to defend herself. Not that he meant her any harm, but then again, she didn't know that. When he reached the bottom of the clearing, an angry snarl rang through the clearing the minute he stepped passed the scent markers around the perimeter.

"Get. Out.", came an angry, yet feminine, snarl.

 _'Feisty is she?',_ he thought with amusement.

"I mean you know harm.", he replied calmly, taking an experimental step forward.

He could tell she was close, but could not pinpoint her exact location. When he heard an angry growl, he stepped back into his original spot and waited. The last thing he needed was for her to exit her hiding place and attack him out of sheer anger. An angry Alpha Female could be even more deadly than an angry Male. It was better to err on the side of caution for the moment.

"I have no interest in mating, joining a pack, or sipping evening tea with you. Leave. Now.", she demanded from the shadows, an angry growl still lacing her words.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you're currently camped out in my packs' territory.", he pointed out, amusement lacing his voice slightly. Feisty and sarcastic to boot. Interesting in deed.

"Then I shall leave.", she ground out.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that either, you see.", he drawled.

"And why the hell not.", she snarled.

"Because you see, my pack is in need of not only a female member, but a female Alpha. You fit the bill perfectly.", he stated with a shrug of his furry shoulders.

"I will not be joining any pack. Now leave me be before I am forced to chase you off just like all the others who have tried to force me into being their mate of otherwise.", she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously from the shadows.

Pein caught sight of two angry, vibrant jade colored eyes glaring at him from his left.

 _'So that's where she was hiding. Such a lovely green colored eyes she has.',_ he thought to himself.

"Chase me off you say? How about a wager, if you can beat me, I will leave you be. If I am able to beat you, you will join my pack and become their new Alpha female.", Pein suggested.

He heard the female let out a frustrated sigh before he heard her answer,"Fine, have it your way."

He heard he step out into the moonlight. It took every once of self restraint he had to keep his jaw from coming unhinged and making the ground its new home. Dear Gods, she was gorgeous. Her fur was a deep crimson color, almost as if she had bathed in the blood of those who had challenged her previously. He came to the conclusion that her crimson fur made those jade green eyes of hers stand out to him even more.

He noticed that part of her left ear was torn in a jagged fashion at the tip, no doubt from a fight with a rouge who had tried to claim her. Just thinking about another male trying to mount her made his insides coil with disgust. He noticed that that wasn't her only wound from battles past. He could see the clean indentation on her sleek muzzle of what looked like claw marks. Three perfectly symmetrical slash marks adorned her muzzle at an angle. Even with the scar that adorned her face, and he was sure she had more on her human form, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Little did he know, she was having similar thought about himself.

Sakura took in the ginger colored wolf in front of her, though she was angry at the fact that he had intruded on her privacy, she couldn't deny that he was quite attractive. She saw small piercings in his ears, bottom lip, his muzzle, and random spots in his flank. She was sure there would probably be more of them if he reverted to his human skin. Not that she wanted to see him like that, she just wanted him to leave her in peace.

The next thing she noticed was that he had some of the most unique eyes she had ever seen. There was no easy way for her to describe them other than a swirling vortex that she was sure she could get completely lost in if she stared into them long enough. She quickly tore her eyes away from his body and drew her lips back in an angry snarl. There was no way she would ever subject herself to pack life ever again.

Without another thought in mind other than keeping her freedom, the crimson wolf pounced forward ready to fight to keep herself from being stolen away from what she had worked so hard to achieve.

Pein's eyes widened a fraction, she was fast. And agile. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again, he didn't want it to be. He quickly jumped to the side, narrowly dodging her attempt at his throat. She wasn't just fighting to keep from being his mate, she was trying to kill him it seemed. Interesting, most females usually just fought to escape submission. If this female was going for the kill, there clearly was a reason behind her anger and killing intent. And that just made her more and more interesting to him.

He easily twisted his body and leaped at her, attempting to dig his teeth into the scruff of her neck. He felt his teeth connect with the back on her neck but soon found himself with the wind knocked out of him. She had stood up on her hind legs and thrown her weight backwards, crushing him between the earth and her soft crimson fur. She quickly rolled off of him when she felt his teeth fall from her scruff. She jumped across the clearing once he started to lift his body up from the ground.

He quickly recovered from her surprise attack and launched himself across the clearing, slamming his shoulder against her flank, sending her spiraling backwards with a pained bark. She whimpered slightly, before standing back up and backing away slowly. Her lips drew back in a fierce snarl that would have made a lesser male quake and flee with his tail tucked tightly between his legs.

Luckily for him, he was not the average male.

He offhandedly noticed that she was putting more of her weight onto her left leg than her right, almost as if it had been injured when he had sent her sprawling. He didn't think he had hit her that hard, he hadn't actually harmed her too badly had he? He lost himself in his thoughts for a moment and felt himself come to the minute he felt her jaws in his scruff and her paws digging into his back in an attempt to pin him.

 _'Clever girl.'_

Deciding to play her own trick against her, he stood himself on his hind legs and threw his much heavier body backwards onto her. His eyes widened a fraction when he felt something crack under his weight and heard a wheeze of pain. He felt her wiggle under his weight before he felt sharp teeth dig into his shoulder. She had craned her neck as much as she could do dig her teeth into his flesh as hard as she could. Pein let out a snarl of pain before tearing himself free of her grasp, only to turn his body around to attach his teeth gently to her throat. He had one this fight, though not unscathed. He wasn't the only one bleeding though, he saw a small amount of blood trickling from her muzzle.

A flash of determined anger shone in her jade colored eyes before he felt clawed hide legs connecting with his soft underbelly. He felt his stomach tear and felt the telltale signs of blood seeping from the jagged cuts she had sliced into his belly. He snarled into his grip on her throat and tightened his grip slightly, silently ordering her to submit. His eyes flashed with silent victory when he heard her whine.

The crimson female whined in defeat. She knew she had lost and there was no point in trying to fight it. She closed her jade colored eyes in defeat and waited for her new mate to release her throat.

 _'New mate',_ she thought in disgust.

When Pein released her throat, she rolled her body and slowly picked her battered body up off the ground, eye shining in pain but she refused to allow a sound of pain to leave her lips. She could tell she had cracked a rib when he had crushed her with his weight and it was causing her some pain every time she drew breath. But she wasn't about to tell him that. He may have claimed her as his mate, but there was no way she would allow him to see her admit that he had caused her pain.

Nor did she have any intentions of allowing him to mount her and use her as his personal pup factory.

She swore she would never have pups again. Never.

"Now that I have won our bargain, will you allow me to know your name?", Pein asked calmly, sitting back on his haunches as he watched his prize try not to show any signs of the pain she was so clearly in. For the moment, he ignored the small amount of pain he was feeling in his shoulders and stomach. First he would learn her name, then he would address her wounds. Only after that would he allow himself to check and treat his own wounds.

His female, no, mate's, needs would always come before his own.

"Sakura.", she spat before turning and heading towards her caves entrance. Once she wobbled inside the safety of her own cave, Sakura allowed her tired body to collapse in a pile of warm furs. She heard the ginger wolf pad into her cave but made no move to kick him out. He wouldn't listen to her anyways so what was the point in trying?

"My name is Pein.", he stated before laying his body next to her. He heard an angry growl come from the crimson beauty beside him but promptly ignored it. He couldn't really blame her for being a little pissed. He probably would be too if he was in her position. But a deal was a deal.

"I will tell you this now and I will only say it once. I have absolutely no intentions of allowing you to mount me today or any day, I will not become a walking pup machine for your pack.", she spat, venom lacing her every word.

Pein was a little taken aback by her declaration, he had never heard of an Alpha refusing to finalize their mateship, nor had he heard any wolf proclaim that they would never have pups. He was under the impression that most females WANTED to have pups. Clearly, he was mistaken.

"In order for this mateship to work you will have to finalize us as mates, as I am sure you know that the laws of our species states.", he pointed out.

"Yes, I am fully aware. But seeing as how I was never intending to become anyone's mate I have no intention of following such a law. Now, leave me be so I can sleep.", she snapped harshly.

"Not until you show me your human form and allow me to check your wounds.", he proposed.

"Or not. I'd rather not have to subject you to seeing what my previous suitors and former mate did to me. There's a reason I tried to outright refuse your invitation. But like all damn Alpha's, you wouldn't fucking listen. All you pathetic males care about is expanding your bloodline and I refuse to be apart of such a thing.", she snarled before burying her head under the furs.

Pein caught the part about her having a former mate and couldn't help but find himself curious about what had happened to him. He mentally shrugged, deciding to drop it for now. He just hoped she knew that before they returned to his pack at daybreak, she would have to show him her human form and allow him to treat her wounds. Once her wounds were checked and treated, he would be able to address his own.

It seemed that he was sleeping with a slightly bleeding stomach and sore shoulders for the night. He couldn't help but hope that she would one day grow to trust him. That she would one day allow him the honor of restoring her faith in males. But he supposed, she'd have to stop hating him first, though he didn't really see that happening anytime soon. He let out a small, exasperated sigh before adjusting himself more comfortably on the furs he was laying on.

Tomorrow was a new day and he couldn't help but hope that it would bring a new future with it.

Not only for himself, but for the mysterious female sleeping next to him.

With one last sigh, he allowed his lids to become heavy and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Alright, so there's the first chapter of the rewrite. Love it? Hate it? Better than the original? LET ME KNOW! This story is literally the most popular on my page and it breaks my heart that it has taken so damn long to get this updated and done. When I found myself with a mental block with this story, it killed me inside. I truly enjoyed writing this story and to find that my mind doesn't want to cooperate and make it difficult to get the next chapter out, it sucked.**

 **Like, major ass, seriously.**

 **But! I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that that doesn't happen this time around!**

 **Again, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Second Rewritten chapter coming soon!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Scarred

**Alright, second chapter of the rewrite if complete! Whoopie, right? I will be working as much as I can on getting these chapters rewritten, edited, and posted, so please be patient with me! If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know. I'm always open to suggestions!**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

* * *

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she hoped that she had just been having a really shitty dream. Sadly, her hopes were crushed the minute she felt another warm, furry body pressed up against her. And if the body next to her not been enough to convince her, the ache in her ribs was another unpleasant reminder. She had to resist the urge to groan in frustration. This was really not how she wanted to start her morning. She quickly removed herself from the side of the male she was now unofficially mated to.

 _'And it'll stay unofficial too.',_ she promised mentally.

Being mated to an Alpha once was one time too many. She never wanted to go through the shame she had had to endure while mated him _him_. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the male was still asleep. She thanked her lucky stars that he was still out like a light. The longer he was asleep, the longer she had to think about the sad situation that she had now found herself in. The minute she had realized that he was an Alpha, she should have just turned tail and fled. What she lacked in brute strength, she made up for in speed. Sadly, running was no longer an option.

Sakura silently made her way towards the back of her cave to see what rations she had to eat that morning. She knew that she was running low on supplies but going on a supply run hadn't been high on her priority list as of late. With the ongoing threat of other rogues coming and trying to force her into becoming their mate, she had been a little preoccupied to even think about shifting and gathering the things she needed.

She sighed in relief when she found that she still had enough dried meat to sustain her for the morning. She knew that Pein would want to bring her back to his pack as soon as he awoke, whether she wanted to leave her cave or not. She had a feeling he would take her there by force if she refused. Flashes of her past passed through her mind, which she quickly shook away. It was too early to think about such things. She quickly tore into her breakfast, hellbent on ignoring the looming presence at the mouth of her home as long as she could. It wouldn't hurt for her to pretend she was still free for just a little bit longer, would it?

Pein had woken up the minute he felt his crimson angel move away from him. He knew in the back of his mind that she still was not happy about their new arrangement but be decided that giving her some space for the time being would be best. He lounged on the furs they had slept on the night before and watched her skulk around the cave with heavily lidded eyes. She wouldn't realize he was awake unless she was within inches of his face. He knew she wouldn't be willingly be getting that close to him any time soon so he knew he was safe from being noticed, for now.

Sakura felt a shiver go up her furry spine, she was being watched. She turned her gaze to look at the wolf at the mouth of her cave. Did he really think she couldn't feel his eyes on her back. She let out a sigh, silly males. Sometimes she couldn't believe how big some of the Alpha Males' egos were. It seemed that Pein's arrogance knew no bounds. With a small, mental smirk, she decided to knock him down a couple pegs.

"You know, if you are going to watch me and try to be sneaky about it, you should try a little harder.", she huffed, turning her body to fully stare at the male across from her.

She frowned slightly when she heard a throaty chuckle come from the ginger furred male. She failed to see the humor in this situation. It seemed that her plan of knocking him off his high horse had failed. The only thing that she had succeeded in doing was fucking amuse him.

"It seems you are more crafty than I took you for. Good morning to you too.", he chuckled before lifting his body from the furs and giving his body a good stretch.

Sakura huffed in irritation,"I'm an Alpha for a reason, idiot."

"Obviously, why else would I have sought you out, hmm?"

"You didn't know I was an Alpha female until you got closer to me and you know it. Your arrogance is showing.", she retorted.

"You do realize before we set out to return to my pack you will have to shift for me, and I will have to do the same.", he pointed out calmly, completely ignoring her annoyed comment about his personality. She would grow to appreciate his quirks eventually. At least, he hoped so.

"And if I refuse?", she snorted.

"You don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter. Do not be difficult. Now shift so we can get going, if you please.", he sighed, damn stubborn females. He had a feeling that she was going to fight him every step of the way and he couldn't bring himself to blame her. He would probably react the same way if he was in her place. But a deal was a deal and her pride as a female would prevent her from going back on her word.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you last night. It isn't exactly pretty to look at anymore.", she sighed in defeat before she allowed her body to shift.

* * *

Pein felt his heart skip a beat when the beautiful crimson wolf in front of him began to shift. He expected her to have crimson hair that resembled her fur, but he was wrong, he was greeted with the sight of strawberry blond hair that was so light in was actually pink. Truly unique, he found that it fit her. He watched as her silky pink tresses cascaded down her back, ending at her waist. His gaze was drawn to her eyes next, they had stayed the beautiful jade green color that he was slowly growing to adore. It wasn't until he got a good look at her face that he realized what she had been talking about.

Scars.

Her face was littered with scars.

The traced each scar that adorned her face with his eyes. The scar he had seen on her muzzle has morphed itself into three slash marks that crossed vertically across her face. They started at the hair line on the right side of her face and ended at her chin on the left side. He saw that her her left ear was missing a chunk at the top as well. His eyes strayed from he scars he saw on her face to the scars the lined her collarbone and wrapped around her shoulders. He could only imagine the state her back was in. Each time his eyes landed on a scar on her beautiful body, he felt his blood boil with rage towards whomever had committed such atrocities to the goddess of a woman before him.

Sakura could feel Pein's eyes tracing every scar on her body that was within sight on her body. It wasn't her fault if it made him uncomfortable or if they disgusted him. She had given him a fair warning that she wasn't beautiful to look at. Still though, she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as she felt his eyes roam over her body. She lowered her head until her bangs swept over her eyes. She slowly raised her arms to cover her bare chest, not wanting to see the scars that littered her chest as well.

She didn't think she could handle it if the man who was supposed to be her mate looked at her in disgust, whether she wanted him as her mate or not. It would hurt nonetheless. She lowered herself into a crouched position and wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding the rest of her body from view.

Even with her face hidden from view, she could tell that he was still staring at her. She almost wished that he would scoff in disgust and release her from her end up the deal. She allowed herself a moment to peak her eyes out from beneath her bangs, taking in the look of shock on his face before lowering her head once more.

Pein watched as his mates eyes filled with sorrow with a hint of fear before she hid her eyes behind her hair. He let out a soft sigh, he had a feeling she thought he would reject her for being covered in scars. He felt quite the opposite in fact, he found that he was actually more attracted to her. Imperfections and all. Being a rogue himself, he was no stranger to seeing scars or having them himself. For wolves like them, scars were a symbol of survival and should be worn proudly. He had a gut feeling that maybe she had been rejected before for the imperfections that seemed to liter a good portion of her body.

"Sakura, look at me.", he said softly, he didn't miss the way she flinched at the sound of his voice. A voice in the back of his mind told him that she was more than likely waiting for him to dish out some sort of rejection in the form of abuse. He could easily tell that becoming a rogue had not been kind to the female. It was clear as day that she was expeting him to hurt her in some form or another by the tenseness in her shoulders. He wanted to do quite the opposite actually, he wanted to soothe her fears and help her accept the imperfections that she carried on her body.

"Sakura, I am not going to reject you. Look at me.", he ordered softly before shifting his own body so she could see his own imperfections.

Sakura let out a soft sigh and lifted her head, expecting to see disgust shining in his eyes. When she looked up she was surprised to see that not only had he shifted, he was looking at her with nothing but acceptance. Her eyes raked over his form, finding that she had been correct when she assumed he had more piercings littering his body. She saw a raw and angry scar that seemed to cover the entire lower left side of his torso. She couldn't help but wince at the sight, surely the wound that had left such a scar hadn't been a pleasant one. She saw that his hair was as unruly and shared the same color as his fur. She had to look away from her eyes before she got herself lost in their depths. They really were beautiful to look at.

"You are not the only one decorated in scars, nor does it change my bond with you.", he sighed, beckoning the tiny woman towards him.

"I see that, but most of these are not scars to be proud of. They did not come from battle or defending my loved ones. These scars and imperfections come from one such as yourself. An Alpha male.", she explained softly. She allowed herself to sit more comfortably on the cave floor and sighed. She tried to hold back the flinch that coursed through her body at his next question but failed to hold it back.

"Your former mate, I assume?", he guessed. He saw her flinch at his questioned and could only assume that he had guessed correctly. If he truly was correct, he would stop at nothing to seek revenge against the male that had been stupid enough to treat his new mate so deplorably.

"Yes, he expected me to lay back and allow him to take advantage of my body without mercy. Expected me to give birth to litter after litter of pups. If he found that the litter I birthed was not up to his standards, he would destroy my pups and force me to watch. Now do you see why I didn't want a mate? Now do you see why I refuse to ever have pups again? Do you now see why I have isolated myself away from pack life? I refuse to live like nothing but a walking pup factory.", she sneered, her voice getting louder with each declaration that left her lips.

Pein allowed her to yell at him, he knew she had to get it out and he would allow her the chance. After all, he wanted as much information as she would give him about the Alpha that had abused her for Gods knew how long. With every passing proclamation that left her lips, he felt his rage burn more hotly at the thought of any creature inflicting such pain upon their mate. Especially the female Alpha before him that was now his.

Whoever had dared treat her in such a atrocious manner had better pray to what Gods that he never found him. Or they would face a fate worse than death and go through torture that made the things that his mate had endured look like child's play. He would make damn sure of that. Once she stopped her ranting, he took the chance to get a word in.

"The sins you have had to endure will never happen again, this I promise you. You will never be forced to do anything you are not comfortable or willing to do. I will not force you and the members of our pack will not judge you for it. Quite honestly, they will probably want to seek revenge on the one guilty of committing such dastardly things to you. This I promise you.", he explained softly, hoping to the heavens above that she believed him. He thanked the gods above when she nodded at him.

"I will be holding you to that. And when I feel that the time is right, I will give you the name of the Alpha responsible for doing this to my body.", she began, when Pein nodded she continued,"I do have one request though, I would like to stay in my wolf body until I am comfortable with the pack. I do not think I am ready to show complete strangers the marks I bear."

"Understandable, I will not force you to face them in your human form. You will be free to shift when you are comfortable enough to do so.", he nodded,"There is one pack member I feel I should warn you about. He grew up in a pack of all males and his birth mother was killed before his eyes when he was weaned from her. He is still quite young and may cling to you trying to get a little bit of the motherly affection that was stolen from him as a pup."

Sakura nodded,"If it is a mothers love he craves no much, he will get nothing short of it from me. As a mother whose pups were taken from them, I will not stand to see a young pup suffer without a mothers love."

Pein could help but smile at the longing look that crossed over Sakura's features at the thought of nurturing a child. Even if it biologically wasn't hers. He had a feeling that if he really proved that he would not harm her in anyway, that one day she may give him a litter of pups. He would be patient for now, he didn't have much of a choice really. He had promised not to force her to do anything she was not comfortably with and she had decided to trust him enough to believe him. He knew that he still had a long way to go before she would truly trust him with her life.

"Well, if you are ready, we are only an hour or so's walk from the packs home."

"I suppose I am ready, I don't feel the need to bring any of my things from this cave with me right now. Eventually I will return here to gather my clothing, but with me not wanting to walk around as a human with the pack just yet, packing them seems a bit pointless.", she sighed before giving the cave she had been calling home a quick once over. She truly would miss this place. Since her defection, she had been staying in this cave and it had become the closest thing she had ever had to a home. And now she was being forced to give it up. She just hoped that history was not about to repeat itself.

He accepted her answer before the both of them shifted back into their wolf bodies and he led her in the direction of her new home. During the short trek to her new home, Sakura only spoke once and it was a single question.

"How large is the pack?", she asked.

"With you, there are only ten of us. We are a pack made of rogues who were pushed from our packs for one reason or another. I offered them a new home and they accepted. You will meet them all soon enough.", he explained.

She nodded and they finished their trek in silence.

* * *

 **Alright! Short, I know. But this is only the beginning. As the story begins to progress, the chapters will probably get a bit longer. I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

 **What'd you think?**

 **Again, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Introductions

**There wasn't a whole lot of change to this chapter, just some minor editing and what not. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I tweaked everybody's ages for this story. Their ages are listed below.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper**

 **Ages;**

 **Sakura - 22**

 **Pein - 25**

 **Kisame - 28**

 **Itachi - 26**

 **Sasori - 19**

 **Deidara - 14**

 **Hidan - 20**

 **Kakazu - 30**

 **Zetsu - 25**

 **Tobi - 20**

 **I am fully aware that Pein in OOC but I don't really care haha! I kind of like slightly caring Pein. Who wants their mate to be a tightwad? Not I hehe.**

* * *

About an hour or so later, the unofficially mated pair came upon a waterfall. Sakura shot Pein a look of confusion before shooting her a wink and gesturing for her to follow him. He led her over to the far corner of the waterfall where a small hole just big enough for them to slip through was hidden from sight. He slid his sleek body through the small entrance and called for her to follow him. She gulped back her fears and slipped through the hole after her would be mate. They wove through a short series of tiny tunnels before a cave mouth stood before the duo, Sakura tilted head to side questioningly at the ginger male. He shot her a small smirk before throwing his head back and let out a massive howl, letting his pack know that he had returned.

Sakura was sure she had heard at least four howls respond to their Alphas before she saw shadowy figures slowly making their way out of the shadows and into the dim light that the waterfall covering the cave mouth provided. Sakura could feel all eyes on her, she couldn't resist the sudden urge to back herself away from the advancing figures. Sure she was an Alpha, but she had been isolated from pack life for so long that she wasn't too big of fan of being the center of attention. She backed away and partially hid herself behind Pein. She heard her chuckle under his breath and shot him a dirty look.

"Now, now, dear Sakura. They just want to meet their new Alpha female. You really should come out.", he coaxed with a slight eye roll.

Sakura drew her lips back in a small snarl before sighing and nodding, she moved back into the line of sight of the few that had come to greet her. She took in all of their appearances. They were all beautiful, she couldn't deny that. Her eyes roamed over to a small gold colored wolf with shining blue eyes, he seemed to be looking at her with hope in his eyes. Sakura wondered if the golden wolf across from her was the pup that Pein had warned her about. Her eyes then trailed over to a crimson wolf that resembled herself, the only differences being the lack of scarring on their face and their eyes were a smokey brown color that seemed to lack any sort of emotion. She turned her head and pinpointed a grey wolf that seemed to be so light that they actually looked blue, black markings on their upper cheeks reminded her slightly of gills. His eyes were small and had white irises with a black outlining, truly unique. The last wolf she saw made her heart jump to her throat. A jet black wolf with blazing red eyes bore into her, almost as if they knew her from somewhere. She drew her lips back in a silent snarl but paused when she saw the coal colored wolf lower his head in submission. Pein looked at her questioningly but she shook her head, it wasn't who she thought they were.

"Yo.", she sighed, twitching her ears in slight annoyance.

There was a blur of gold and Sakura suddenly found herself flat on her back with the muzzle of another wolf nuzzling into her stomach. So she had been right, the gold one was the one that was going to try to attach themselves to her. She couldn't contain the small giggle she let out at the young one's actions. She gave him a small, loving, nip to his slightly floppy ears. If he wasn't a canine, she was sure he probably would have been purring.

"I warned you, Sakura.", Pein sighed,"Meet Deidara."

"Nice to meet you, un!", the blond wolf, Deidara, piped up before nuzzling into the female once again.

"A pleasure.", she laughed, maybe being here wouldn't be so bad.

"Sasori.", the crimson wolf spoke up before making his way back into the cave.

"Kisame.", the blue-grey wolf grunted.

"Itachi.", the coal colored wolf sighed with disinterest.

"Sakura.", she replied, nodding at the three from her position on the ground. She felt the blond wolf currently pinning her to the ground shift against her, before she could realize what was going on, she felt two strong arms wrap around her torso in a gentle hug. She returned her gaze to Deidara and was greeted with the sight of a head of long, mid-back length blond hair. He looked up at her with childish delight, happiness shining his azure eyes.

"Sorry, un. I tend to shift back when I get a little excited.", he explained with a slight blush resting on his cheeks, partially due to him being as naked as the day he was born on his new Alpha female.

"Understandable. Why don't you run along and get yourself dressed, I'd like to get settled, if you don't mind.", she murmured. She already felt a strong connection to this young pup. She guessed that he was probably in his early teens, she suspected that he couldn't be older than fifteen years old at most.

The blond nodded before rolling off of his Alpha and rubbed his neck in embarrassment before making his way towards the back of the cave, fully intending to follow her suggestion of putting on some clothes. He shot one last smile over his shoulder at the older female before focusing on his current task. Clothes. He already felt a strong connection with the crimson female and accepted her easily. He couldn't help but feel a sense of longing towards her. His mother had been slaughtered by his former pack and since then he had never known the feeling of a mothers touch or the warmth of a mothers love. He couldn't help but hope that she could help him fill to void in his young heart, Gods knew he needed it.

When Sakura and her mate were alone once again she stood back onto all fours before addressing him,"He's sure energetic. I love him already."

"I had a feeling you would, it seems he's already become to attached to you and he's known you for all of ten minutes.", Pein mused, he was smiling like a fool on the inside at the thought of his mate possibly feeling the same love she was feeling towards the blond someday. He knew he had no need to have any sort of jealousy towards the hyperactive blond, he knew that all Deidara longed for was a mother to love him. He knew that the blond had no intentions of trying to steal his mate. He was much too young to be thinking of such things anyway, the boy was only fourteen after all.

"Are the rest of them like that? And I thought you said there was ten of us total, I only met four members of the pack so I'm still yet to meet four pack members.", she pointed out curiously.

"Hidan, Kakazu, and Tobi are probably out hunting for tonight's meal. As for Zetsu, well, you can never be too sure what that one is doing. He's a rather interesting rogue to say the least.", Pein explained before shifting his body to his human form. He didn't miss the way that Sakura's eyes seemed to rake over his body, he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe she wasn't too opposed to this whole mating business as she had told him. Then again, it seemed that at this point she just found him attractive, there was no way for him to really know what was going on in his mates head unless she told him herself. He still needed to find out more of her story so he could help her move past the sins of the past.

He would speak to her alone about it once everybody had gone to bed for the night.

If he could keep the rambunctious blond from trying to curl up with her when it was time for him to turn in for the night, that is.

He saw his mate nod in acceptance before he led her into the cave to catch up with the others that had gone before them.

* * *

Some time later voices were heard outside of the cave, making Sakura tense her body in case she needed to protect herself or her new pack. She had spent the last couple of hours laying by the fire that Itachi had built for them talking to her new pack mates. So far the only ones who had not shifted back into their human skins were herself and Itachi. Aside from Deidara and Pein, the first one that had reverted back to their human state had been Sasori. She found that the crimson wolfs hair was more of an auburn color than the crimson color of his fur. His eyes remained unchanged, keeping their murky brown color to him. Though his eyes seemed completely devoid of emotion, she found that he was passionate about the things he talked about. Mainly those topics being about art and arguing with Deidara on what they believed was the true embodiment of art. He thought art was eternal, while the blond thought it was fleeting. She had watched them go back and forth on the subject for sometime before turning her attention to getting to know the other pack mate who had revealed himself, Kisame.

The first thing that she noticed about the brute of a man sitting across from her was the fact that the color of his fur reflected his skin tone. The mans skin was a greyish blue color and she found that she black markings on his face were tribal tattoos native to his former pack. He didn't tell her a whole lot about his former pack, choosing to explain to her that they were made of some of the most ruthless killers that the countryside had ever seen. And he had left it at that, not wanting to go into too much detail. Sakura couldn't help but sympathize with the blue haired man, she knew what it was like to live within a pack that held no moral values and had no objections to killing without purpose. And she told him as such, but she too decided that going into detail would not be the best idea at the moment. She didn't think that she was quite ready to explain everything just yet. She knew the minute she told her story to her new pack that they would want her to shift to assess the damage done to her body. She would tell them at a later date. Preferably after she had become more comfortable in their presence.

Finally, Itachi had not seemed slightly interested in getting to know her. Not that she minded. If he decided that he didn't want to speak to her, that was fine with her. As long as he respected her will as his Alpha, they would not have any issues. Pein had been quick to assure her that it was just in the coal colored wolfs personality to be standoffish towards newcomers and to not take it personally. He assured her that he would come around eventually. She just nodded at her mate and shrugged off her pack mates indifference towards her.

As the voices got closer to the caves entrance, Sakura's body tensed harder. Pein automatically noticed his mates distress and made quick work of calming her down.

"It is just Tobi, Hidan, and Kakazu returning from the hunt. Fair warning, Hidan is a complete foul mouth.", he explained.

Sakura shrugged, she wasn't a stranger to foul language. In reality, she could curse like a sailor like the best of them. Her body quickly relaxed as three howls were heard at the mouth of the cave, announcing their arrival back home. She saw Deidara quickly divert his attention from his argument with Sasori before she saw him rush towards the cave mouth, promptly tackling an orange wolf with black stripes to the ground in a hug. Her eyes widened at the exchange, the pup sure liked to hug people. And tackle them. She let out an amused huff and waited for the trio of new arrivals to make their way further into the cave so she could get a good look at them.

"Why do I smell a fucking female in here? Which one of you assholes got laid and didn't fucking share, huh?!", a voice called out, obviously offended by something.

Before anybody could give him an explanation, or in Pein and Deidara's case kill him, Sakura spoke up.

"The female you smell is me moron, are you fucking too blind to see the extra body here? Either you're fucking stupid or just ignorant. Does this cave smell like a fucking orgy to you? Or is your ass too much of a pathetic virgin to even know what the smell of sex and mating is like? No wonder you're obviously without a mate. No woman, or man if you swing that way, would even want to be defiled by just a waste of precious oxygen.", Sakura retorted calmly.

She didn't even notice that Pein and Deidara's eyes had widened and that their jaws had hit the floor out of sheer surprise. She heard Kisame drop to the ground with a thud, followed by booming laughter. She heard Sasori chuckle lowly and saw amusement dance in Itachi's crimson orbs. She was unable to make out the male's companions but she assumed their reactions were probably the same as the others.

"The fuck did you say to me, fucking bitch?", Hidan snarled, taking a step towards the female laying calmly by the fire.

When Hidan took a step towards her, she was finally able to make out his prone form. His fur was as silver as the moonlight, it was truly a beautiful color. His violet eyes danced with barely restrained anger, she had obviously hit a nerve somewhere when she had snapped back at him. Around his neck she saw some sort of pendant that she couldn't quite make out in the darkness of the cave. She held his stare easily, not even the slightest bit intimidated.

"You heard me, don't tell me you're blind too. A pity really that you can't even recognize your new Alpha female when you see her. Are you by chance retarded?", she asked with a sickly sweet voice.

The minute the words left her mouth, all the anger that had flared in the silver wolfs eyes extinguished. The anger in his eyes was replaced by dread, he'd just insulted his pack leaders mate and called her a bitch to boot.

"I..er..uh..", he stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Pein was the first the recover from the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

"Hidan, meet Sakura. Your new Alpha.", he stated coldly.

Hidan had, for once in his young life, been rendered speechless.

"Now, now Pein. I don't mind. It's not his fault he's a little mentally slow.", Sakura giggled sadistically.

Slowly the rest of the pack began to collect themselves and Hidan wandered to the back of the cave to sulk. Nobody had ever seen the normally loud and obnoxious wolf in such a quiet state. It was a bit unnerving to say that least.

The other two new arrivals slowly made their way into the cave and towards the fire, one of them, older looking gray wolf with stitches in his face carrying the carcass of a massive deer in his jaws.

Sakura noticed his eyes lacked pupils and that they were a solid green that reminded her of the grass after a long winter. He didn't say anything to her but shot her a look of silent approval before dropping the deer by Pein and laying down across from the two Alphas.

The next wolf to walk past her was the one that Deidara had tackled in a hug. She noticed that the orange and black wolf had massive scarring to the right side of his face. His eye was completely gone, a single red eye that reminded her of Itachi shone at her with excitement.

"Tobi is very happy to meet the new Alpha!", he said excitedly.

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you Tobi.", she grinned, bumping her muzzle against him before prodding the blond walking next to him with her paw,"I'm going to go ahead and assume you're a hugger, Dei."

"Just a bit, un. Tobi was the one who found me when my pack chased me out as a young pup, un.", he said, blushing slightly at the nickname she had given him. He'd never had a nickname before and he kind of liked the sound of it. He shot his Alpha a small smile before taking a seat next to her. Tobi laid next to the two, dropping his head lazily into the blonds lap.

Sakura nodded at the two before returning her attention once again to Pein,"Well, shall we eat then?"

"Yes, would you like to shift so we may all eat in our human forms? I think the others would enjoy seeing the face of their Alpha Female.", he proposed.

"Yeah, un! I'd love to see what you look like, un!", Deidara cheered.

"Tobi wants to see too!"

"I don't know you guys, I don't want you to look at me differently.", she sighed sadly.

"We wouldn't, un! You're our Alpha! We love you no matter what, un!"

"Tobi agrees."

"I agree as well, all of us have our imperfections, we will think of you no differently if that is what you are worried about.", Sasori spoke up from his spot by the fire.

"He's right. I'm blue for fucks sake, we won't judge you for anything.", Kisame threw in.

"I'm sure you're just as beautiful as you are in your wolf form.", Hidan pipped up from his corner, breaking himself out of his sulking for a moment.

Sakura let out a sigh, she wasn't getting out of this. She could tell.

"Fine, but don't freak out or anything.", she sighed before allowing her body to shift. The minute her body was completely human, she threw a slightly scarred arm over her breasts in order to preserve some of her modesty.

A loud snarl was heard from the back of the cave. Everybody's heads turned towards the noise, all surprised to see who had been the one to snarl so angrily.

It had been Itachi.

Before anybody was able to get a word in, the coal colored wolf began to shift.

Sakura's body began to tremble when she took in the appearance of the man in the back of the cave.

"Itachi Uchiha, slaughterer of the Uchiha pack. Brother to one Sasuke Uchiha and my former mate."

"Yes, Sakura. Now tell me. What has my brother done to you?"

Everybody in the save, including Pein, froze at Itachi's question.

After a moment of hesitation, Sakura told them everything.

* * *

 **Boom, there we have it. :)**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Again, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Sins of the Past

**And we're back with the next rewritten chapter! Exciting, no? Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Important note at the end of the chapter!**

 **Warning; some depictions of child murder ahead. It does not go into gruesome detail, but it is mentioned. If that disturbs you, I'm sorry.**

 **I am aware that this story is fast paced but this story is only going to be about 12-14 chapters long.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I do not own Naruto or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu**

 **Casper**

* * *

Sakura took a long, calmly breath before she ran her eyes over her new pack mates. Never in her life had she thought that she would have met up with her former mates older brother, then again, his brother had been reported dead. Clearly that was not the case, seeing as the elder of the two was sitting in a cave across from her with anger filled eyes. Apparently the elder Uchiha hadn't known what his younger brother was truly capable of.

The Uchiha pack had been known for being peace bringers but were also known as being immensely powerful. She knew that she would be unable to put off telling them what had happened to her by the hands of Itachi's brother any longer. She steeled her nerves and began her tale, she didn't even notice when Pein draped a blanket over her still naked form. She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms round her knees to preserve some form of modesty.

"It started about seven years ago, I was fifteen at the time. I met Sasuke when I was out hunting for my former pack, we hit it off right away. He seemed like a wonderful person and shortly after meeting, he and I started meeting up periodically in the spot we had met. After about six months of doing so, he took me as his mate. I accepted willingly. Shortly after that, I was let go from my home pack and integrated into his. Granted, there wasn't much left of it, the true Uchiha pack had been slaughtered a few years before. He claimed up and down that his elder brother, Itachi, had been the one to do it. But I never believed him, I couldn't bring myself to think that any wolf could go ahead and slaughter their friends and family. But I kept that information to myself for the time being. I had just been integrated into his pack and I did not want to cause waves with him or the few others that made up his pack. With me, there were a total of five members of the pack. His three companions turned out to be former experiments to that Snake Demon, Orochimaru. They seemed nice enough, I actually got along quite well with one of them.", she began before taking a deep breath and continued.

"We actually lived quite peacefully for about a year, then things began to change. Sasuke would come back to our home more and more angry each passing day. One day he demanded that I provide him with a litter so he could start rebuilding his clan. Me being the too in love fool I was, I went along with it and allowed him to mount me. Shortly after I gave birth to my first litter, Sasuke deemed they they weren't good enough to become his clan heirs. He killed them all. Right in front of me. Once he had destroyed our babies, he turned his fangs on me. That is how I got the slash marks on my face. He wanted to mar my features to the point where no male would never want to touch me again. He wished to use me as a walking pup machine. And that is what I became.", she sighed sadly. She heard Deidara sniffle beside her and she raised a pale hand and drew his head to her shoulder comfortingly before continuing.

"This went on for another year, my body was slowly beginning to give out on me. Having litter after litter destroys the body and my body was never given the chance to heal from the birthing process. Over the course of that year, I gave birth to five litters. He destroyed them all and would take his anger out on my body further. He had gone insane with his need for an heir. Our pack mates had tried to talk him about of it but he never listened to them. He would just turn his claws on them and try to abuse their bodies as well. I would always step in, I refused to see them put in harms way. Especially at the hands of that bastard.", she snarled silently.

"Anyway, this continued for another couple of years. Finally, I was completely fed up with having to live that kind of life. I was sick of being forced to give birth only to see my babies destroyed in front of me. I was fully prepared to die for what I was about to attempt. After putting up with four years of his abuse and torment, death seemed like more of a mercy than something I should have feared. One night, after everybody had gone to bed, Sasuke tried to mount me once again. I refused him, he attacked. And I attacked just as angrily. He easily overpowered me but I had expected as much. I did something he knew I would have never thought about if I had even been in my right mind. Before he could drive his fangs into my throat, I shifted back into my human body and drove my finger nails into his right eye. I gouged his eye out and fled when he rolled off of me in agony. I didn't even hesitate to roll myself to my feet and flee.", she went on, not missing the silent looks of approval at her actions taken against the young Uchiha.

"I ran as fast and long as my body would allow. Finally I came upon a cave quite a few miles away from where I knew Sasuke would still be. I didn't even care what could have been lying inside of the cave and dove in for cover. When I had entered the cave, I was actually met with a fox. She didn't threaten to run me out of attack me, she somehow could tell that I had been through hell and back and didn't wish to make it any harder on me. She asked for my story and I told her everything that Sasuke had done to me. I actually had to hold her back from going back to the cave I had left him in to finish him herself.", she huffed.

"She allowed me to stay in her cave with her until I was ready to move on. Turns out, she ended up being the one to move on before me. That cave Pein found me in actually used to be hers. I stayed in that cave for the better part of a year before Pein found me, I'm actually surprised I wasn't discovered beforehand, to be honest. The fox helped me patch the wounds my body had sustained over the years and provided herbal remedies to help by body recover from the constant pregnant state it had been forced into. One could say she had almost taken to me like a mother would her child. I even started to refer to her as mother at one point. About six months into my stay with the fox, she told me it was time for her to move on and that I was more than welcome to continue living in her home. After I decided that I wanted to stay, she left. And, well, now here I am", she finished.

"My brother has caused you much abuse and torment, I don't believe I can apologize enough for his actions against you.", Itachi spoke up sadly. His normally blank eyes were filled with a curious mixture of fury and sadness.

"It's in the past, Itachi. I hold no ill will towards you, it wasn't your fault.", she said soothingly, she really didn't hold anything against the elder brother of her former mate. He had done nothing to her so there was to reason for her to hold any sort of grudge against him. She smiled softly at him before running her fingers through the blond teenager that was still occupying her shoulders hair.

"I thank you for your kindness, but know this, if I should find my brother, he will die by my fangs", Itachi growled lowly.

Sakura nodded to him, it was his right after all.

"You say you met with a fox, Sakura?", Pein spoke up from his position at her side.

Sakura turned her head to address her mate,"That's right."

"By chance, did you catch her name? Foxes are not a common creature to find in these forests.", he pointed out.

"Rayne, her name was Rayne. After she left our shared home, I haven't seen her since.", she explained with a sad sigh. She couldn't help but miss her fox friend. She had helped that young, abused wolf after he escape after all.

"I know that name, un.", Deidara mumbled against her shoulder,"They used to tell legends about a black fox with piercing purple eyes that wandered through the forests back in my old pack."

"It seems those legends hold a little truth to them then.", Sakura shrugged, accidentally jostling the blond teen who whined against her.,"Sorry, Dei."

"S'ok, un", he mumbled before burying his face back in her shoulder.

"What now?", Kisame grunted,"We gonna track him down and kill him or what?"

"Fuck yeah, we are!", Hidan growled from his spot. He had started off on the wrong paw with his new Alpha and was prepared to make it up to her in any way that he could. He wasn't a wolf with many morals, but the abuse of your mate was one thing that he would never stand for. After hearing Sakura's story, he wanted nothing more than to rush out of the cave and hunt the bastard down.

Kakazu just sighed softly and shook his head.

"Tobi thinks the Sasuke needs to be punished!", the bright orange wolf cheered with way too much enthusiasm.

"We will not be tracking anybody down unless that is what Sakura wants.", Pein ordered sternly, earning him annoyed glares from his pack mates. He didn't even bother to hide his eye roll. He knew that he couldn't blame his pack for feeling the way they did. He wanted nothing more than to hunt down the male that had hurt his mate to be, but he wasn't about to go against her wishes if she didn't want him found.

"I see no sense in trying to track him down, if we should cross paths with him though, feel free to do as you will. But I do not want to risk any of you getting put in harms way trying to extract revenge against him. For now, let's just enjoy the dinner Tobi, Kakazu, and Hidan were kind enough to catch tonight.", she sniffled softly, she was immensely proud of herself. Not only had she told them about her former mate, she had been able to do it without crying. She had wanted to, but she wanted to be strong for her pack. She knew they were pissed at the thought of their new Alpha being put in such a situation in the past, but they would follow her orders regardless of her telling them not to actively pursue him. She also knew that they were confused as to why she had told them _not_ to track him down and kill him. Though she had explained her reasons to them, she knew deep in her heart that they were not satisfied but would comply with her wishes.

For now.

"I think that would be wise, lest we be tempted to go find him and shred him with our bare hands.", Pein nodded before drawing a knife from his pants pocket to begin skinning the deer. While their Alpha male skinned and cleaned the deer, the remainder of the pack watched his mate with concern. They had seen the few scars her wolf body adorned but they didn't think that the damage to her face and body was going to be even more decorated with scars. With each pass of their eyes over her body, they felt the need to rip this Sasuke Uchiha to shreds. Namely Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan.

Itachi because it was his brother who had committed such sins against his Alpha, Deidara due to the fact that he was already viewing the pink haired woman as the mother he so desperately craved, and Hidan, well, he really needed to show her he stood behind her. Especially after his jabs at her earlier that evening, even if she had already forgiven him for it. Everybody knew that Pein would be the most likely to catch the younger Uchiha but they all still held hopes in their hearts that they would be the ones to cross him.

When the deer was finally cleaned, chunks off unseasoned meat were stuck onto wooden pikes laid across the fire to cook. The entire pack watched the meat cook in silence, all of them completely absorbed in their own thoughts. They all seemed to still be taking in the information that Sakura had provided them with. She had noticed that since her little story ended that Deidara refused to leave her had gently pried her arms away from her knees and shifted his body. He drape his furry form over her lap, nuzzling his nose into her stomach.

Pein had allowed this due to Deidara's unnatural need for affection and the fact that his body was blocking the rest of the pack's view of her still nude body.

 _'Looks like we will be returning to that cave sooner than we thought. She can't be walking around naked all the time...',_ Pein thought with a mental sigh.

She didn't try to stop Deidara from curling up in her lap, she knew that it had to be hard for him to hear such things come from her, or anybody for that matter. He was still so young, after all. Pein hadn't moved from her side either, deciding that putting a comforting hand on her shoulder would be his form of comfort. There wasn't much else he could really do with the blond wolf currently snoozing away on his mates lap. Once again, he felt no jealously towards the teenager, he understood the blonds attachment to his mate and he saw no issues with it. Sakura removed her gaze from the sleeping teen in her lap and looked up at her mate with a small smile.

' _I don't think I regret what happened between Pein and I now, I've been here less than a day and I already feel like this pack is where I am truly meant to be'_ , she thought happily to herself.

Sakura figured her mate must have noticed her sudden burst of happiness and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her,"Something you wish to share, Sakura?", he asked.

"I was just thinking that I think being in this pack is truly where I am meant to be, I have been here for less than a day and I already feel so at home here. Plus it would seem that I've inherited a certain blond and blue eyed teenager.", she giggled at her mate, gesturing to the sleeping blond in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his silky, golden fur. She was now convinced more than ever that, if he had the ability to, he would be purring like an overgrown cat.

"I did warn you about him you know, he's always wanted a mothers affection and it seems he has found it in you.", he chuckled at his mate.

Sakura nodded,"I know you warned me, but you know what? I'm happy he trusts me enough to view me as a mother to him. After seeing so many of my own children being taken from me it has almost filled a void in my heart. In all honesty, I don't even know if my body would be strong enough to have another liter of pups if I ever wanted to", she whispered, craning her head down to plant a soft kiss to the blond wolf's head, earning herself a soft sigh from the teen in her lap.

"Looks like the brat has caught you hook, line, and sinker, doll.", Sasori smirked from his position across from her. While he had been acting as a big brother of sorts, he knew deep in his heart that he would never be able to provide the blonde with the affection he truly wanted. It warmed Sasori's heart to see the content look on Deidara's face as he snoozed away on Sakura's lap.

"It would seem so.", Kisame and Pein agreed.

"That little bastards been happier in the last few hours than I've ever seen him.", Hidan added.

"He did mope quite a bit before your arrival.", Itachi sighed.

Kakazu just nodded his head before flopping on his side and going to sleep.

"You know what though? I don't think I'd have it any other way. I already feel so much love for him.", Sakura whispered, running her fingers through the blonds fur, not even realizing that he was awake.

"You mean that, un?", he mumbled sleepily from his spot in her lap.

"Every word, Dei.", she smiled.

"Thanks, mama.", he murmured before closing his eyes once again.

"Did he just call you 'mama'?", Pein asked bewildered.

"Yeah, he did. I kind of like the sound of that. You know what this means though, right?", she chuckled.

"What?"

"As my mate and his mother, that makes you his father.", she smirked.

"I'm guessing you two come as a package?", he sighed.

"Damn straight we do."

* * *

 **Aww, Dei called Sakura mama. Pein became a daddy out of the blue, how touching.**

 **Sakura might not be able to have children anymore, damn you Sasuke! You duck ass haired bastard!**

 **Itachi wants to rip his brother apart, can you really blame him?**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Also! Would you like me to set up and update schedule for this story or would you like me to just post the chapters as I complete their rewrites so you don't have to wait as long?!**

 **The Choice is yours!**

 **Also Also!**

 **Would you like peaks into Sakura's past with Sasuke before she ran from him and was later found by Pein?! They would be completely new content that was not included in the original story. If that is something the readers would like to see, I would be more than happy to do it. Let me know!**


End file.
